A New World
by La Sacre Ensorceleurse
Summary: One day our heros come upon a boy half frozen in the snow. They save him and do their best to send him home; back to his world. Will they be able to help their new friend or will he be trapped forever in Aulderant?
1. Boy in the Snow

Mt. Roneal; a freezing and stormy place. Most people would have completely avoided this place, but this is where the Passage Ring is. Every direction all you could see was a white snow and ice. The firs wind ripped through you and chilled you down to the bone.

"Hey, what's that?" Luke pointed over to a lump of snow that has traces of colour in it. As the party drew closer they realized there was something buried under the blanket of white. Guy brushed some of the snow off and gasped when he saw what lied there. It was a boy, probably no older than 15 years old.

"My goodness! What on earth could he be doing here with such thin clothing and no weapon either?" The princess enquired. It did not really matter to them, they had to get him to town fast; his lip was blue and he looked extremely frail. Guy picked up the boy and started to make his way towards Keterburg.

Along the way everyone took note to the child's appearance. He had long chestnut hair, and when in the suns light there were streaks of a purplish-red in it. The clothing which he wore was extremely odd, like nothing they had seen before, and also very unsuited for this regain of the world. The only thing they know about him was that he must have a liking for books. They know this for in his left hand was a thick green covered book that he held tightly.

Once in town they went to the room they had rented, not acknowledging any of the strange looks they got from any for the bystanders. Guy gentle placed they boy onto one of the beds while Tear started a fire. Now all they could do was to wait for him to wake up.

After an hour or so, he started to awake. He sat up slowly and placed a hand upon his forehead. "Where...am I?" He had a rather lulling voice, it sounded like wind chimes on a summers day. When he raised his head from his hand and looked around the room he found several piers of eyes upon him.

He retreated to the far corner of the bed and pulled his legs to his chest. "Wh-who are you people? And how did I get here?" His voice was shacking, most likely out of fear for his situation. No one could balm the poor child. "It's alright; we're not going to hurt you." Tear drew closer to him and reached out her hand to touch the boy, he only drew farther away. "You're in Keterburg. We found you unconscious in Mt. Roneal and brought you here."

He only gave her a confused look. His amber eyes showed no understanding; as if he had no idea what they were saying. "Please won't you tell us your name?"

"Gail...My name is Gail." No one said anything for a long time after that. They all just stood there, looking at this boy. "I wonder..."The Colonel was the one to break the silence. Mieu, bounced over to Gail and looked at him with curious eyes. Gail looked back at Mieu the same way; he reached out his hand and petted him on the head. He eventually let go of his legs and pulled Mieu onto his lap and hugged onto him. "Mieuuuuu!"

"What is it Colonel?" Anise chirped. She did not look at Jade; her gaze remained on this strange boy whom had taken a strange liking to Mieu. "He reminds me a lot of people I once read about...I thought it was nonsense while I was reading it, people from another world. But his clothing and speak seem to match the description. Also the words in this book of his are unreadable, just like the example in the text I learned about his kind from."

Gail's attention left Mieu at the mention of his book. "Please give me back my book." He got up from the bed and grabbed it from Jade and held it close to his heart. "Does that book mean something to you?" Luke asked. He was scratching his head wondering how anyone could like a book so much; it was hard for him to understand because he had never liked them at all.

"Yes, it does. My mother gave me this before she died."


	2. Book of Spells

No one knew what to say...They had all lost someone to them, but now that they know the reason behind his love for this book they wished they had not gone through it; not that they knew a single word in there.

"We are sorry for your loss. But if I may ask what is written in that book? I've never seen anything like it and I can't help but be curious." Jade did not seem sympatric towards Gail in the slightest, but it was really the right thing to say. Who knows, perhaps the Colonel was actually sorry; if only they could see through his smile...

"It's a book of spells...I was always interested in fairy tales when I was younger, so for my birthday she gave me this book...It's the only thing I have left to remember her by.." He had a small grin upon his lips, yet tears swelled in his eyes; it was as if he were remembering a time when he and his mother were together...a happier time.

"Do any of them work?" Anise was being nosy too. But it was to be expected of her at this point. Everyone waited for an answer, wondering if Gail did have any type of power. "I'm not sure...I tried some back home but none of them worked...I don't think it would make a difference if I attempted here..."

"You have nothing to loss, right?" Luke placed a hand on Gail's slumped shoulder and gave him a full hearted smile, "So why not give it a try?" Gail stared at Luke for a moment, his eyes became more confident and he nodded. He made his way to the center of the room and turned to face his savers. Flipping open the book he held it steady in his left hand and placed the right on top of the page. Gail closed his eyes and began to mutter some unknown language.

A fonic glyph formed under him and he was raised a couple inches from the grounded. Hovering there Gail continued his chant; finally opening his eyes and raising his right hand above his head. Shimmers of white flouted down out of now where, it was like the falling snow; full of beauty and wonder. Gail was then lowered back down to the floor gracefully and he looked much fuller of life. "What happened?" He enquired.

"It would appear that you were able to perform that healing spell quit affectively. You seem to be doing much better as well." Gail only looked shocked. He was most likely thinking; how could this be? He soon burst out laughing.

"I did it! I finally did it!" His sing-song voice warmed everyone. To them Gail was a child who had suffered far too much, the death of his mother and then being whisked to some unknown land. "I don't mean to spoil the moment but don't you think we should buy him some new cloths. The ones he has on are all torn and would probably cause too much attention." Guy was looking out for Gail, even though they had just met. He had made some kind of connection to him when he saw the boy lying in the cold northern snow. "But I don't have any money."

"That's alright, we'll pay for them. You are of course apart of our group now."

"Hey! When did I say I was joining you?" Gail's ears turned red. He most likely was not used to being bossed around, although he did seem like the type who would do anything if asked to. "Well I just figured you would want to. Besides were else do you have to go?"

Gail calmed down and looked dumbfounded; he had not thought of it like that. They all know the answer buy now, nowhere. Gail was going to go with them if he liked it or not. "Alright I'll come. But where are we going exactly?"

"You'll hear all about it later. Right now it's time to go shopping!" Natalia giggled. It had been awhile since any of them had gotten anything new, so she was glad she had this chance to buy something; even if not for herself.


	3. Shopping and a Tour

The shops in Keterburg were enormous; it was after all a tourist resort. Row after row of cloths, any colour or style. Gail was getting pretty tired of everyone tossing their idea of what would "suit" him best; it however had to pass through Anise first. If it cost more than she would allow then you had to put it back, even if it did look good on him.

Gail refused to buy some of the radicalise outfits they would give him. With Luke it was anything punk, Tear usually something she thought was cute, Natalia gave him things that he liked but they were too hard to move in. Jade only stood there and chuckled when he came out in any one of these outfits. Anise didn't give him anything either, she was too busy inspecting prices on the numerous outfits. Mieu...well he was too small to carry anything, he stood there with Jade and said: "Oh, I like that one! And that one too!"

The one Gail did like was the only one Guy had given him. It was a simple black and white robe that came down to his knee. It came with black pants and white boots. There was a chain that rain from around the waist to the back. Guy and also grabbed an extra chain for Gail to use to keep a hold of his book; he rapped it around his arm and the entire book. "This way I'll never lose it and no one else can read it."

After paying for everything they all headed towards the port; the Albiore was waiting for them all. Noelle welcomed Gail warmly and said she was glad to have someone else on board. While traveling Jade explained the situation to Gail; they were trying to stop a mad man named Van, Tear's older brother, from destroying their world. They had gone to Mt. Roneal to gather clues as to where Asch, Luke's original was located. Explaining fomicry to him had been a trying subject. Gail had so many questions, most of which required lengthy answers.

It was getting late and they were still over the sea. They thought it would be best to get some sleep before they reached Grand Chokmah. Anise and Natalia used each other to keep propped up. Tear had Mieu snoring softly in her lap, while Luke curled up in the corner to stay warm. Jade decided to stay awake and keep Noelle company while she piloted the plane.

Gail sat down on the floor. He shivered, now realising that the heat was limited. He felt a sudden warmth upon his shoulders, looking up he found that Guy had taken of his jacket and placed it onto him. Taking a seat next to him, Guy put his arm around Gail he pulled him closer. Gail did not argue, instead he leaned his weary head upon Guy's awaiting shoulder.

Gail felt comfortable here, after minutes of utter silence he fell asleep.

When they all awoke they had arrived in the capital of Malkuth. Gail did not know what to do; he had never seen anything so beautiful. Waterfalls flowed everywhere, and the entire city was covered in blue and white marble. "Can we tour the city?"

"I don't think that would be wise. We should meet with Emperor Peoney as soon as possible." To Gail, Tear was being a little too serious. What was the harm in having some fun? Besides this was his first time to the city, and probably his last. "I don't mind showing him around, you guys go on ahead and we'll catch up."

"Thanks Guy!" Gail gave Guy his brightest smile. He was ecstatic; nothing could ruin his mood! So they others went on ahead while Guy and Gail made their way through the busy streets of Grand Chokmah. Guy pointed out all the attractions the past.

The two strolled side by side, having the time of their lives...Then it began to rain.


	4. Dancing in the Rain

People ran into cafes and ducking into doorways, doing their best to avoid the chilling rain. Guy pulled Gail into the closest door they could find, it was a small coffee shop; one which Guy personally enjoyed. "Hey, would you like something while we wait for it to stop?"

Gail looked over the menu hanging above the front counter. "Tea please." Guy ordered for him and a small black coffee for himself. While they waited for their order the girl behind the counter looked them both over. She tried flirting with 'the gorgeous blond' but was not successful in gaining his attention.

The two sat near the window, Gail stared out of it for the first few minutes. "Do you like the rain?" His attention snapped back to Guy, whom was sipping slightly on his drink. "Oh, yes I do. I think it's my favourite type of weather." Picking up his tea he took a polite sip. Perfect, just the right amount of honey added.

They chatted on nothing of real interest to either of them, the rain did not show any signs of stopping; in fact it only got worse. Gail had finished his drink a while ago, and had started fiddling with the now empty cup. Guy noticed this and an idea popped into his head. "You like dancing?"

Gail's head moved faster then he thought possible. No moment he was staring at the tea leaves in the fine china in front of him and how he was looking at this unique blonde. Had he really just asked him to dance? And why here out of no were? "Um...well I've never actually been any good at it..."

Grabbing his arm, Guy dragged Gail from their table into the falling rain. He pulled him into an embrace and they began to dance. At first Gail could think of nothing but to hide his flustered face, but soon enough he felt comfortable out in this downpour. Neither of them noticed all the odd stares they were receiving from the people passing by or those in the numerous shops; they were off in their own little world.

A flash of lightening and a crash of thunder brought them back to reality. They hurried as fast as they could to the palace, hoping the others were not too worried about them.

Once inside the castle they slowly made their way to the audience chamber to see His Majesty, Emperor Peoney the Ninth.

* * *

**_Hey guys!! If you have any feedback please send a reveiw!_**

**_I'm not so sure about this story compared to the others...so if you have any thoughts on how to improve or if you have any ideas on whatshould happen next please let me know. Thanks!!_**


	5. The Emperor

"So this is the mystery kid. We were starting to get worried, but then it's just like Guy to keep such a pretty face all to himself, isn't it?" The tanned blond winked at the two standing side by side. Guy rubbed the back of his head; looking at the floor while Gail tried to hide the redness now creeping across his face.

Jade let out a slight chuckle, the smile on his face growing and inch bigger; if it was even possible. "Don't worry," Tear whispered in Gail's ear, "His Majesty doesn't mean anything by it; he simple likes to joke around. You'll get use to it eventually...I hope."

"The two of you are completely soaked! Why didn't you stop and buy an umbrella?" Natalia was soon hovering over them, muttering to herself about how they could catch a cold for doing such a recluse thing. "Sorry, it just seemed to slip our minds."

"Well it doesn't really matter now does it? Now that you're all here I have an announcement to make." Everyone's attention turned to the Emperor. The air in the room became terrible serious, they all stiffened waiting for the worse.

Peony looked down upon them all with a stern look, his usually carefree and cheerful face gone from sight. "You are all invited to tonight's masked ball!!"

Wanting to hit themselves, and the Emperor, in the head they all let out a sigh of relief and annoyance. Gail glanced at the others, all seeming use to this kind of attitude. He had never been to a formal dance before let alone a mask. Was there a specific guideline one must flow?

"Don't worry about it; we'll help you out with everything." Luke assured him. There was however one problem...he didn't have a costume like the others did. "Great, more shopping..." Gail hung his head low remembering the happenings in Keterburg.

* * *

After hours of going from every store and boutique in Grand Chokmah they had finally found a costume for Gail to wear that night. Nobles from all over Aulderant were coming to the palace for the 'celebration of the century'.

Gail was dreading it more than anything else in his entire life...


	6. Masked Ball

Walking up the stairs slowly, Gail went over the costumes each of his friends had chosen. Tear was in a pure black dress, which came with both cat ears and tail. Luke had traditional clothing, said to be from the Dawn Age...he could not be certain. Jade a doctor, Anise a devil, Natalia a thief and finally, Guy was a pilot.

The satin slippers on his feet brushed against the carpet of the stairs. Gail found that walking up each step was unbearable, for he was by himself. Normal he would have gone with the others, but the Emperor had asked them to arrive in pares. Guy had suggested going with him, however Natalia refused to attend without an escort; one of her status must always appear to be of perfection.

So first to go was Luke and Tear, Jade and Anise, Guy and Natalia, and then Gail all alone. He had thought of waking Mieu from his slumber but he had looked to adorable Gail could not do it. In his mind he could not help but wonder what the members of the royal courts of Aulderant would think of him...at least he had a mask and no one would recall who he truly was.

The doors to the main hall were opened as soon as he reached the top of the steps. Music stopped, heads turned towards the hug French doors, and all eyes were upon him. Gail heard a few gasps and saw jaws drop...was he really that noticeable?

The blue silk gown he had on swept about him as the doors closed with a small 'thud'. Dukes, Counts and every noble imaginable had attended this celebration; but never before had they seen this sight. An angel had walked through the palace doors, upholding the dignity and wonder more pleasant than any royal had ever shown.

Not a sound could be heard as he slowly took a graceful step forward; the wings on his back glistened like star light. Holding his head high Gail made his way to stand before Peony, bowing slightly before him. A hand lowered in front of his face, looking up Gail saw the Emperor smiling down to him. Taking his hand Gail found himself pulled into a dance. Round and round the room they spun, booming music filled the air. The song stopped, and he was released from Peony's hold.

Applauding hands greeted them warmly; a soft smile could be seen upon Gail's face. Adjusting his mask he made his way across the room to the balcony on the far end. That dance had made him dizzy and he needed some fresh air. Leaning over the railing, Gail let out a soft sigh.

* * *

Everywhere you went in the crowded ball room all one would hear about is questions about the mysterious angel. People commented on every aspect about him; grace, dignity, beauty...all of it. Some even tried to guess who he truly was. First it was a count, then a duke...neither seemed to fight his domineer. They could not label him as royalty, for neither family had a child of his age.

The mystery about him only grew larger and larger for not one of them could reveal his true identity. So they all concluded that he was either a ghost or the enchanted prince from an old legend; which stated that both kingdoms had been one ruled under as a single nation, but had been divided when the miasma appeared. The ruling family at the time were all killed, that is except for the youngest prince whom was said to have been sealed away: suspended from time for all eternity.

Guy found this all to be ridiculous, and unable to stand it any longer made his way outside to clear his head.


	7. Fountain

The gardens were immense, grander than anything Gail had ever seen. So many different tips of flowers and exotic plants grew here...so of which he had never seen before. He followed winding paths through the maze of shrubbery.

A small fountain, covered in ivory caught his attention. It was surrounded by lilacs, carnations, almost every type of flower imaginable. Sitting on the edge, he reached over and plucked a white rose from its stem. Gail stared at the flower, fiddling with it in his hand. Felling a sudden prick on his finger he dropped it.

One of the thorns had made a small cut, red blood now started to trickle out of the wound. "How did you do that?" A warm, gentile hand clasped onto his own frigid clod ones. Guy brought the bleeding finger to lips. Gail could do nothing; he was putrefied with shock and embracement. "It'll heal soon enough."

The two sat there, Guy watching Gail while he stared down at his hands folded in his lap. Minutes passed, and nothing happened. Guy slowly reached over and took Gail's hand into his own. The dark haired boy looked at the blonde curiously.

Placing his hand under Gail's chin, Guy slowly lowered his head; their lips met. Full of shock Gail wanted to pull back, but soon enough his eyes closed and he relaxed. Once the two had parted; with a smile upon each of their faces, they decided to make their way back to the palace.

* * *

Just as before, as soon as Gail entered the room all went quiet. He felt strange having so many people examine him over. Guy, sensing his distress, asked him to dance.

Taking Guy's hand, the two made their way to the center of the room. The crowed cleared and formed a ring around them. The music started softly, eventually growing louder. Gail eventually recognized it as 'Claire de Lune'.

Dancing with Guy was not the same as with the Emperor, it was actually enjoyable. No one else joined them; they were too entranced in the couple's radiance. The two looked at each other, gave never straying; as if they only saw the other and nothing else around them.

Once the song had ended, a light kiss was placed onto Gail's hand. From that point one he did not see Guy again, for everyone else would beg him for a chance to dance with him at least once. So Gail danced one right after another. The only time he did not dance was when dinner was served.

The amount of food astonished him; each table was filled with rich trays. Gail nibbled on a few things, refusing to drink the wine offered to him numerous times. Instead he sipped on water politely. The Dukes and Duchesses seated near him asked no really personal questions, merely gossiped or talked about recent events.

The question that made everyone at their end of the table silent was made by the Countess of Lazal; "My dear, I do not mean to impose in any way, but we are all curious; what is your name?"

He thought nothing of it, except for the fact that he had been rude not to introduce himself earlier. "My name is Gail, Milady."

Gail, a name with means lively soul.


	8. Battle

Those happy times where now long gone. Gail was actually surprised they had made it this far as quickly as they had. Legretta, Sync and Asch...making it past them was the easy part. Van was altogether a different story.

"Regain."

Jade was surrounded by fonons, healing his wounds. Gail lowered to the stone ground and prepared for his next spell. As far as he could tell everyone looked like they could last without healing Artes for now; and if they did Tear was there to back them up. Flipping the page he arose into the air once more.

Eyes flying open, he aimed his spell towards their enemy. "Dark Arrow!" Lines of dark energy shot out from his hand and hit Van right on. Unfortunately, while he was casting his spell he had not noticed Van doing the same. Having no time to block it he was hit with 'Infernal Prison'.

Lying frozen on the ground, he had forgotten to check his own health before attacking. He wished he could curse at his stupidity, but he did not have the strength even to do that. Feeling his head being lifted, Gail founded himself looking into Guy's eyes. A terrible tasting liquid was poured down his throat. Coughing violently he shot up and was able to move again. "Life bottles are disgusting." He stated.

Helping him to his feet Guy said, "Well be more careful next time." At that very moment all went quiet while Anise went through 'Final Fury.' Once she was finished they all assumed their positions once more. If Gail could build up just a bit more he would be able to go into Overlimit.

"Guy, cover me. I'm going for him." Book opened, he began to chant. Van was attempting to strike him, he could tell because even with his eyes closed he could hear the others blocking the attacks sent in his direction. "Saint's Light."

Van was knocked to the grounded by series of light beams. Gail moved quickly, running over to the fallen brunet he went into Overlimit. Wasting no time he prepared to cast his Mystic Arte.

Gail rose above the battle field; the pages of his book were flapping madly. "Angel's sing from above, their voices ringing in the air; I command thy to show me your might. Heaven's Gate!"

A giant metal gate opened from above. Winged figures soared out of it and transformed into spears, and all at once came falling upon Van.

Tear began her fonic hymn long before Gail even began his decent. Natalia and the others kept him busy until she finished, then Luke moved in for the final blow. "Now you die!"

* * *

**_Hey guys!! What did you think? Sorry that it's kind of dule..._**

**_Any feedback just let me know, okay. I'm open to anything you have to say. Thanks for reading!!_**


	9. The Leaving

Van collapsed, he was breathing heavily; fighting to stay alive. "Tear, the Seventh Melody...you've final learned it." He was panting hard, fighting to stay alive. "If you must free Lorelei, be warned: if you do that boy will disappear along with it. Lorelei summoned him to this world, and is the only thing keeping him here...Please forgive me..." With that his fonons separated, causing him to vanish in orbs of light.

Gail was frozen where he stood. He had never actually thought about returning to his world for a while now, he had found so much comfort here. The others had turned to him, sorrow shining through their eyes. Clenching his book tightly against his breaking heart he found the strength to speak. "Do it Luke. Free Lorelei...you all have gone through such tragedies to get to this point, why should I be an exception to that?"

"Because we all hold you so dear; you are a friend. No matter what we will always remember you." Natalia pulled Gail into a hug, tears streaming down her face. Anise came over and hugged him as well, saying nothing; she was too busy holding back tears.

Jade shook Gail's hand and walked off after mumbling a soft good buy. Tear and Luke met his eye, but were too busy saying farewell to the other. Luke too was going to disappear after all, he had to in order to free Lorelei.

When Gail finally turned to Guy the tears started to show. Rushing into his embrace he wept. He felt a few tears hit the crown of his head, this made him grab onto Guy's jacket tighter. "I don't want to leave you!" he bellowed. Guy's strong arms wrapped around Gail's small frame and held him securely. "Shh, don't cry over me. I swear to you that we will someday meet again." Sniffing quietly, Gail released his hold on Guy. After kissing him on the cheek he stepped back.

Luke raised his sword above his head and plunged it into the ground. He was engulfed in a sphere of blue light and lowered into the earth; down to the planet storm. Gail's form glowed brightly, and slowly began to fade into the distance. Once he was gone the only trace of him was the spell book he had always carried. Guy picked it up and held it close, he would treasure this forever.

* * *

The planet of Auldernt was saved. People still talk about how the prince had arisen from the dead to save his people from annihilation. Once the planet had been spared he disappeared, but instead of being suspended in space he was finally able to rest in peace. A shrine was built in Daath dedicated to the 'Holy One' as he was now called. People often visited this sacred sight, asking for guidance. Most did receive the blessing they wished for, thus increasing the talk of the prince's power and unending love.

Three years passed and Luke did return, just as he said he would. The party would often visit the memorial of their beloved friend together; leaving him a bouquet of flowers from the Malkuth Empyreal Gardens; which he had loved so much.

All in all everyone had a reason for visiting Daath on more than one occasion. The thing they all had in common was their respect for the gentle figure who had touched them all.

**_Hiii everybody!! :D_**

**_So what do you think? Please tell. Don't worry guys there's one chapter left! In it we get find out all about Gail!! _**

**_yayay!! :3_**


	10. Rain Once More

Gail bolted upwards from where he lay. "Where...am I?" He looked around the room only to find himself in his bedroom. The candles he had placed around the room were now all melted away, leaving behind pills of wax. "So it...it was all just a dream?" His head collapsed into his hands...who could all that he had gone through be just a dream? Deciding that he had no time for sulking, he got out of bed and prepared for his day.

After showering he dressed and packed his bag for school. City workers were doing construction in front to the small apartment building where Gail lived, therefore the bus that usually stopped to pick him up would not be coming...he had a long walk ahead of him.

When he finally made it to school the entire day all anyone talked about was the new transfer student. Yes it was an unusually time for a transfer, but that's not what they discussed. Apparently he was the best mechanic student Mr. Woods had ever seen. In English too, he won over Mrs. Blanc with his elegant speak and great understanding of the arts.

To the student body he was simple gorgeous. With his blonde hair, blue eyes and charming smile everyone would fall over him. Gail, however didn't care in the least...all he wanted to do was end the day and get home as soon as possible. The apartment needed cleaning and he was the only one to do it. Living alone was troublesome like that...his father had never liked Gail, but cared enough not to let him live on the street. So he had bought him a place to live downtown, and would pay all the bills. As long as Gail never came in his sight that would how it would stay...he was also running low on food.

When the final bell rang Gail ran to his locker and shoved all his things into his bag. Once stepping outside the main doors in began to pour. Trudging forward Gail did his best to avoid puddles, but cars in the street drove past so fast the very puddle he had just avoided would come straying up at him. Tree roots that had over turned parks of the sidewalk would often make him stumble or trip.

Gail finally gave up when he fell to the ground under an oak tree. The tears he had been holding in all day were starting to show...he missed them all so much, even if they were just art of a dream.

Sobbing where he now sat he heard a voice call out to him. "I believe this is yours." Opening his eyes in shock the found a hand holding a rather old book in front of his face, he could have sworn he had seen that tome before...but it looked so old and fragile how could he have even? Looking more closely at it he discovered it was...his mother's book!!

Head snapping towards the person hovering over him their eyes meet. Guy!! So he was the new student...but how? Wait the transportation spell, Gail had used it the night before he found himself on Auldernt. Guy had probably found it and wound up here. "Guy?" he stammered.

Looking down on Gail, even though covered in mud and completely socked to the bone, he still looked beautiful. Guy smiled at him and helped him up. "I promised we would see each other again didn't I?" _It was Guy!_

Dropping his things Gail jumped into Guy's awaiting arms. Their lips meet and they melted into the others embrace. If you happened to live on that street you may remember what happened next. The two began to dance in the rain once more. People's heads popped out of windows, some even came out and joined them. Music flowed out off people's homes, the sound of laughter and merriment filled the air.

A single snow flake fell from the heavens, followed be another and another. It reminded Gail and Guy if that day on Mt. Roneal, were a boy half frozen would find his one true love.

* * *

**_So what do you think?! _**

**_Was it boring? Or anything? Please let me know!!_**

**_Thanks!! ;D_**


End file.
